


Dual Wingbeat

by RoseyThorn49



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Two Very Adorable Wyverns, Wyvern Rider/Lord is my favorite FE class so I'm glad I got to write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: Claude wants to take Dimitri to his favorite relaxation spot. But that would require the king of Fodlan to be a little more braver when it comes to riding wyverns.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Dual Wingbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the DimiClaude mini exchange on twitter. I hope this isn't too OOC, this is the first time I wrote Fire Emblem in general so apologies if it is!
> 
> For @Metallic_Sweet! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“No, no no. You put the saddle on the other way, remember?”

Dimitri blinked and looked at the wyvern who was staring at him with a look of utter disdain on her face. “S-Sorry Soleil.” He mumbled as he fixed her leather saddle. The wyvern, (Claude had told him he named her Soleil because she reminded him of the summers of his home) just closed her eyes and puffed a small puff of smoke in annoyance.

“There there darling. Mitya didn’t mean to disrespect you.” Claude said with a smile and a pat to her snout. 

Dimitri took a step back, looking away with a blush. “I was distracted.” 

Claude stood and made sure everything was in its place. “You can’t afford to be distracted in the air Dimitri.” He warned, making the Fodlan king’s heart plummet in fear. “One false move and you’re done for.” Dimitri noticed emerald eyes gaze at him. The way they were sharp and staring into his soul made him squirm. “Anyway… what now?” 

Claude took the reins of his own wyvern Brynhilda. “Well...we fly! If you’re ready I mean.” 

Dimitri took a deep breath and pat Soleil. “I’m ready.” The wyvern gave a small chirp and nudged him. She was getting anxious wanting to fly. 

Claude took his hand. “You can do it Mitya. I have faith that you can fly well. After all we have been through during the war, all the heartbreak and turmoil you deserve to know what it’s like to fly free.” Claude spoke with sincerity in his voice, that Dimitri wasn’t used to from him. It honestly made his heart skip about fifty beats.

The war had taken a toll on both of them. They had gained but also lost so much against the empire. Friends, family and brothers-in-arms all gone in the blink of an eye. It was maddening. If Claude hadn't been there the gaping whole in his chest would have swallowed him whole. Their relationship had naturally grown over time and because of it, they were now going to take to the skies.

Except…

“Perhaps I do.” The king of Fodlan murmured looking out at the expansive field from the open door of the stable. “I know I have hurt many people including you my love. Do I even deserve to be here with my greatest friends? With you?” Suddenly Claude yanked him down and kissed him, to quiet the voices. “They’re loud again huh Mitya?”

Dimitri nodded and nuzzled the hand that cupped his face. 

“It’s ok. You won’t hear them in the sky.” Claude whispered softly, calming the tsunami of voices in his head.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Ok. Let’s go then.” Dimitri said with a shaky breath. Claude nodded and hopped over to Brynhilda getting on. Dimitri sighed and patted Soliel before hoisting himself on the saddle. They took the wyverns out of the stables. The cool autumn air was a gentle breeze, blowing gently rustling leaves in the nearby trees. Claude took a deep breath of fresh air.

“Don’t worry. Soleil will take care of you.”

Dimitri nodded and watched Claude take off. Taking the reins he sighed and snapped them. Soliel screeched happily and shot up into the sky to catch up to her scaly sister. Dimitri screamed and held onto the wyvern’s neck in fear. As they flew up to Claude and Brynhilda, Dimitri was holding on for dear life mumbling prayers to the goddess in order for her to keep him alive.

Claude laughed and flew closer to the other. “Dimitri it’s ok.” The blonde was feeling faint but wanted to be strong and conquer his fear. 

“Look up Mitya!” Claude yelled and swooped through the sky cheering for joy. Taking a deep breath to calm his rampaging heart, Dimitri lifted his head and opened his good eye. “Woah…” The morning sky was beautiful; an almost sweet blend of pink, purples and oranges. The air was sharp on exposed skin. It was a wonderful sight. Soleil screeched happily swaying from side to side.

The king smiled softly a bit jealous of how freedom came naturally to the wyvern. It was almost sad that he still couldn’t reach levels of peace even after the war had been won for a good few months now. So many things to atone for, so many wrongs to right; how could he possibly stand to do so in this lifetime? He snapped out of the dire thoughts that plagued his mind by Claude’s insistence to go faster.

There was just a need to let go.

“Follow me Mitya!” Claude yelled, waving at him. “I want to show you a place I love to go to relax.” Dimitri nodded and guided his wyvern to follow him. The scenery changed from forests to fields to mountains. There was a lump in his throat as they glided through the air. Maybe… just maybe he’d be ok. At least with Claude here by his side anyway.

They got to the place that Claude wanted to show them. It was a beautiful sight, a rolling expansive field with a river and waterfall a few meters down. As the kings dismounted, Brynhilda and Soliel gave a happy roar and happily lumbered to the river for a playful well needed bath. “Take a look around Mitya.” Claude said waving his ax  
around. “My home away from home.”

The field was lush filled with flowers and surrounded with gigantic pine trees. The waterfall the wyverns were playing at was calming and sparkling in the sunlight and while it was rather small the calming flow and sound it produced was a balm on his anxious heart. They sat on the water's edge watching their noble steeds splash around. 

“So Mitya.” Claude asked, laying his head on Dimitri’s lap. “What did you think of your first ever ride on a wyvern?” 

Dimitri chuckled and started to comb fingers through thick brown hair. “Well… what words can properly explain my experience…” he mumbled trying to think of proper phrasing. Feeling emerald eyes on him, he closed his own. The way the wind felt on his skin made him smile. “It was magical. It was magical and beautiful and exactly the freedom I was looking for.” Dimitri blinked and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “I mean… when I wasn’t shrieking in pure terror…”

Claude smiled and reached up touching Dimitri’s cheek. “I’m glad. Wyvern riding has always calmed me down especially during my tumultuous childhood. It’s a perfect way to find peace within yourself.” Dimitri hummed with a small smile head filled with thoughts about how beautiful his lover was. What he wasn’t sure about was why he was still here with him.

Claude raised an eyebrow and pinched Dimitri’s nose, laughing as he flailed. “What was that for?” The blonde grumbled, rubbing his now red nose. “You were in your head again.” Claude said matter-of-factly. The Fodlan king whined and looked away. “Mityaaaaa! I said you don’t need to hide!” Dimitri huffed puffing his cheeks but laughed anyway. “Force of habit.” He said trying not to upset his love.

Claude just rolled his eyes. “Ok but now we need to make sure that you don’t get freaked out one millisecond after takeoff.” Sapphire eyes rolled and Dimitri shoved him without malice as the wyverns lumbered up to them. Claude smiled and reached out for a hug from Brynhilda… who promptly shook her body sending water all over the place. “Wh- Ah! Hey! Bryn stop!” And then he was soaked.

They both were.

Dimitri blinked, not really sure what just happened. One second he was dry enjoying the fields and Claude’s company and the next he was doused. “Wha-?” And then he started to laugh wholeheartedly. “Well. This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you asked me to go wyvern riding with you today.” Claude sat up and sighed. “I’m so sorry, Bryn is very playful whenever we come here.”

Dimitri just stared at him, dripping in water, and suddenly gave an undignified snort, which turned into a chuckle and then a full on belly laugh. Claude just looked at him eyes wide never really hearing him laugh this hard before. The blonde wiped his tears from laughing away and took a deep breath. “Apologies love. You look positively hilarious; just like a wet dog!” He said bursting into infectious laughter again.

Claude huffed softly. “Silly. What would I do without you?” Dimitri chuckled again and took Claude’s hand. They all stayed at the meadow for a while longer until the sun started to set. Claude looked at the sun going down beneath the mountain and turned to his three companions. “We should head back to the castle. It’s getting dark.” Dimitri nodded and pat Soleil on the snout. “Ready to go girl?” He asked softly.

Claude smiled loving how sweet Dimitri was with his wyvern. It was always so heartwarming seeing someone not of Almyran descent take to wyverns so well. It was a great feeling, having something in common with someone he cared for. “Come on Mitya!” He called getting on Brynhilda. Dimitri nodded and climbed on his own wyvern. 

They took off; Dimitri still a bit uneasy about flying. There was improvement anyway. The flight was quiet for a few minutes before Dimitri leaned forward and whispered something to Soleil. Flying up to them the Fodlan king reached out and tickled Claude who jumped cause Brynhilda to swerve. “Hey…” he mumbled. “Rude.” Bryn screeched a bit at Soleil almost reprimanding her sister. 

“I’m sorry love.” Dimitri said with a smirk

“Mmm… no you’re not.” Claude deadpanned.

“I am!”

Emerald eyes rolled at his lover’s playful demeanor. “Not to undermine your Funtime or anything but it’s nice to see you getting more and more used to flying.” In lieu of a response the two of them took off at a faster speed and flew happily around. Claude rolled his eyes again and sighed. “It’s fantastic.” Claude said to Bryn. “He finally found something to be happy for.”

Dimitri then turned around and flew back to Claude. “Hm? What is it?” The brunette asked, tipping his head in curiosity. Dimitri guides Soleil as close as he possibly could before reaching out and taking a hold of the back of his neck pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Claude hummed and hugged Dimitri’s neck.

“Yes.” Claude thought feeling their hearts thrum in a dual wingbeat. “We’ll be just fine.”


End file.
